


darling, don't you see how lovely you are?

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, but its emotional, seonghwa has a long tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: living in a dorm with 7 other boys presents its own issues. pent-up sexual frustration is surely one of them. sometimes the members use each other to get off. hongjoong desperately needs another body up against him, and seonghwa is happy to oblige...but hongjoong is so anxious...seonghwa wants to make hongjoong feel like the sexiest boy alive.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some pwp but whoops i added a dash of emotion! :D

Maybe it was a bad idea; if Hongjoong did something embarrassing, he’d never be able to escape Seonghwa even if he wanted to. They were a family now...and he couldn’t just avoid Seonghwa if something went wrong. But, it wasn’t a bad idea. Seonghwa was definitely not a stranger; their schedule tomorrow was free for the entire day (Hongjoong could at least have a day of recovery), and well, it sure beat having to shuffle to the bathroom to jerk himself off into the toilet. 

Hongjoong had deemed it good enough of an idea, and Seonghwa seemed to agree with the hungry gazes he kept sending. 

“I can at least assure you we wouldn’t be the first.” Seonghwa said, fixing his hair for who knows why. Who was he trying to impress? “I’ve been an accidental witness to some of our members having a little fun.”

Hearing that, Hongjoong lost some of his nerves and jitters. “Really?” He asked, fishing around his drawers for something comfy he could wear. “We’ve been missing out, then.” He found a hoodie, something soft and warm but not too long that it’d cover his ass. Hongjoong tugged off his shirt, quickly replacing it with the hoodie. 

“Mm.” Seonghwa hummed as he deemed his hair was decent enough, again, Hongjoong unsure of the reason why. “Are you...going to wash up?”

“Y-yeah.” Hongjoong nodded, still a little embarrassed. It had been quite some time since he’d had anything in his ass, let alone a cock (and from what he’s seen, Seonghwa was not compact in any way. “I won’t be long.”

Seonghwa just chuckled. “You don’t have to be so nervous.” He offered as Hongjoong shuffled a bit awkwardly towards the bathroom.

“I’m not! Not really…” Hongjoong whined before closing the door behind him, leaving Seonghwa alone. The trip to the bathroom posed no risks, the other members seemingly keeping to themselves. Everything seemed to be falling in place...he just hoped none of the others would come searching for him later when he had a cock buried in his ass. 

Like he promised, Hongjoong didn’t take too long cleaning himself, but he was still thorough. The feeling of having fingers in his ass was a little new, so he stretched himself out just a bit so he wouldn’t be too stiff when Seonghwa touched him.

And though he promised Seonghwa he wasn’t nervous, Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel anxious as he walked back to their room. Once he went in, there wasn’t any going back. They’d already established a safeword but...Hongjoong didn’t feel like backing out. They were both so pent up, lonely handjobs just not cutting it. To have someone else share that experience, to feel another person who wanted him so badly as Hongjoong did to Seonghwa, well, it would certainly be quite the waste. 

When Hongjoong knocked once to let Seonghwa know of his presence, and opened the door, he couldn’t help but feel desire pool low in his abdomen. Seonghwa opted for a similar hoodie (it was in the middle of winter), and well, frankly nothing else. Normally he’d laugh at Seonghwa’s socks and hoodie ensemble, but keeping their toes warm was a bit more important that looking absolutely perfect. “Fuck.” He said aloud, not really meaning to.

“I hope so.” Seonghwa joked, fishing out some lube from under his pillow.  _ Interesting, _ Hongjoong thought to himself. “You look good and you’re still completely clothed.”

Hongjoong flushed at the compliment. “You look good even wearing those socks and nothing else.”

Seonghwa laughed at that, standing up off the bed. “It’s too cold to look completely sexy.”

For a moment Hongjoong stood there, lost in his own head. Eventually he decided to pull his sweatpants off, leaving him in a similar getup to Seonghwa. “O-okay...I’m ready.”

“Hongjoong-ah.” Seonghwa smiled, closing the distance between them slowly before taking the leader’s hands into his own. He held them tight until Hongjoong met his gaze. “Why are you nervous? Has it...been a while?”

“Y-yeah, it has.” Hongjoong admitted, but was quick to answer back. “B-but I really want this. I  _ need  _ this.” He huffed a laugh. “Fuck, I  _ really _ need this.” He reassured Seonghwa, making his intentions clear. “I just...don’t feel... _ sexy. _ ”

Seonghwa stared at him for a while, taking in his words seriously. But the last bit had him wanting to crush whoever made Hongjoong even think that way. “You’re incredibly sexy.” Seonghwa still held on tightly to one hand, his other hand reaching to cup Hongjoong’s face. “I have imagined just  _ kissing  _ you and it’s quite enough to get me off. How can you...not think you’re sexy?”

“B-but…” Hongjoong started, but was finding it hard to continue with Seonghwa giving him such a pained expression. “Don’t I seem awkward? I mean, I don’t even have pretty panties to wear and...oh, I don’t know, maybe I just imagined I’d be looking my absolute best before even thinking of...h-having sex with you. I really just...don’t want this to be...awkward later...or...make you realize that I’m not a good partner, or—”

“Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said with a voice deep and commanding, slowly losing his good-boy composure. His accent was starting to peek out a bit too. “I promise you...nothing like that will happen.” He pulled Hongjoong to him, embracing him gently. “You’re very sexy, Hongjoong-ah. It won’t get weird between us...okay? Just trust me.”

“I trust you.” Hongjoong replied back, letting his arms wrap around Seonghwa’s waist. He definitely didn’t feel uncomfortable with Seonghwa...but having someone he cherished seeing his most vulnerable places, and being allowed to do such intimate things...Hongjoong had his worries. But Seonghwa was determined to make the insecurities go away. “I do.”

Seonghwa pulled back just so he could hold Hongjoong’s cheeks in his hands, looking at the smaller boy in the eyes to make sure his intent was clear. “Just relax then. There’s no rush.” His sweet smile made Hongjoong want to drop to his knees right then and there. “I just need to know how you feel...what you like and don’t like.”

Hongjoong felt his cheeks grow warm. “I c-can do that.”

“Good.” Seonghwa gave him a sweet kiss to break the tension. “Safeword?”

“Red light.” Hongjoong replied, albeit a little flustered at the sudden kiss that he didn’t have much time to react. “S-seong—”

“Good boy.” Seonghwa said instead, sneaking in a kiss on the cheek, enamoured with the way Hongjoong’s cheeks turned even more red. “Can I kiss you?”

Hongjoong fumbled over his words before giving Seonghwa the okay, a bit embarrassed at how smooth Seonghwa was.  _ Unfair, _ he thought. The older boy looked so calm and composed while Hongjoong just felt like a mess. “P-please.”

When Hongjoong pleaded him with that sweet tone of voice, Seonghwa realized how difficult it would be to deny him at all. He wanted to approach this the right way, ease Hongjoong into the new intimacy rather than scare him from it. It would be the last thing Seonghwa would ever want to do. He cupped the younger boy’s cheeks softly, pressing their bodies close before giving Hongjoong a soft kiss. 

He let their lips linger for just a moment before pulling away, judging Hongjoong’s reactions. He seemed a little dazed, but his sweet pout, a silent plea for more, was something Seonghwa could not resist. He kissed Hongjoong again, this time letting his tongue work Hongjoong’s lips apart to taste him. They had kissed before, but they were always sweet pecks, never escalating beyond a good cuddle. 

This time their kisses grew heated, the prospect of something more just beyond the horizon. Hongjoong whimpered as Seonghwa pressed his tongue inside, latching onto Seonghwa’s hoodie. With such a long tongue, Seonghwa could reach where many others probably couldn’t, so he gradually pushed forward, gauging how much Hongjoong could take. 

Hongjoong cried out when Seonghwa’s tongue brushed along the roof of his mouth. Immediately his knees when weak, and he clutched onto Seonghwa for support. “S-seonghwa..”

“I have you.” Seonghwa chuckled, holding the boy upright. “Here, move over here.” He gently helped Hongjoong shuffle over to the windowsill. “Lean on there, I got you.” Hongjoong rested his forearms onto the ledge, letting out a long whine as he was able to rest his weight elsewhere.

“Park Seonghwa, that tongue of yours…” Hongjoong whined into his arms, a little embarrassed at how weak he was from just a kiss.

“This tongue of mine still has some work to do.” Seonghwa said casually, sliding down to his knees behind Hongjoong. Eventually Hongjoong realized the position he was in. Now that he had something to hold onto, this meant his backside was exposed, and Seonghwa’s words finally hit home. 

“O-oh fuck, please have mercy on me, Hwa…” Hongjoong pleaded as he felt warm hands slide up his bare legs and thighs. “I’m going to cum so embarrassingly early.”

Seonghwa chuckled, pressing sweet kisses to the backs of Hongjoong’s thighs. “Cum as many times as you want, darling.” He teased. “You’re going to be so tight for me, I don’t think I’ll last very long either.”

Hongjoong keened at the thought of having that cock inside him. He was becoming less and less awkward, Seonghwa making absolutely sure that he was attracted to him. “H-hwa…”

“Yes, baby?” Seonghwa mused, pulling down Hongjoong’s briefs to his ankles, helping him step out of them. “You want something?”

As he was now completely exposed to the older boy, Hongjoong grew warm despite the cold room. Seonghwa’s hands roamed over the soft, plush cheeks of Hongjoong’s ass, earning soft little whimpers from the other boy. “H-hwa…”

“You want me, baby?” Seonghwa teased again, filing Hongjoong’s reactions to his sweet talk into his memory bank for next time. He let one hand slide over his hip until he found Hongjoong’s neglected length hanging achingly between his legs. “Are you already wet, Joongie?”

Hongjoong cursed under his breath, upset that Seonghwa had already found one thing that made him so weak. “D-don’t make fun of me.”

Seonghwa chuckled, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks. “I’m not. Just glad I can turn you on like this.” He mused, not wanting to waste too much time teasing him. His kisses lead to the cleft of Hongjoong’s ass until he found his pink, twitching hole. “Can I taste you, baby?”

All Hongjoong could do to respond was to whimper; it was especially hard with Seonghwa’s hand lazily stroking his cock, making him moan every time his fingers brushed against the tip of his cock. But he still managed to spread his hips wider, pushing his ass even further out to expose his hole. Seonghwa couldn’t have been more pleased.

Since it had been quite some time since either of them had been this intimate with anyone, Seonghwa wanted to make sure that when his cock eventually slid between those sweet, soft, cheeks, that Hongjoong was as comfortable as possible. There was no way he’d risk hurting the other boy, especially when Hongjoong felt so insecure about himself.

He still held onto Hongjoong’s cock, stroking his length while his other hand spread open one cheek so Seonghwa could reach his hole better. “Relax, baby.” He warned before letting his tongue lick long and flat against his entrance. Despite being warned in advance, Hongjoong couldn’t help the desperate noise that left his lips at the feeling. 

“F-fuck, me.” Hongjoong cursed, thighs shaking as Seonghwa licked over him like he was some kind of candy. “P-park Seonghwa!”

“Getting there.” Seonghwa reassured the other before prodding at his hole with the tip of his tongue. “Joong-ah.” He groaned before pushing his face into Hongjoong’s ass as much as he can, sliding his tongue into Hongjoong’s tight hole. 

Hongjoong bit onto his wrist, muffling a scream as Seonghwa’s tongue slid in so much farther than a tongue should, pressing against his very sensitive walls. If Seonghwa kept doing that, he’d surely cum soon. He didn’t care that drool was spilling onto his hand, didn’t care that the noises that left his lips were so incoherent he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. He was just hyper-focused on the tongue on his ass, the warm hand stroking his cock, and he was done for.

As predicted, Hongjoong came much earlier than he had wanted too. His walls clamped around Seonghwa’s tongue, spilling himself onto the floor and wall. Eventually Seonghwa slid his tongue out, amused at the sweet noises the boy made. “Good boy, Joong-ah.” Seonghwa praised the younger boy, lightly stroking his cock to make sure he milked every last drop. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“F-fuck you…” Hongjoong hissed, thighs still shaking. It had been a long time since he had cum that hard. “And that ridiculously long tongue.”

“Glad I could please.” Seonghwa chuckled, pushing the other boy’s hoodie up and kissing a trail along Hongjoong’s back, standing up as he did so to rest his body flush with Hongjoong’s back. “How do you taste so sweet?”

“I-I don’t…” Hongjoong’s protests grew weaker when he felt Seonghwa press warmly against him, the bite in his voice gone. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of another warm body against him, smooth calculated hands running across his sides and his shoulders. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone has remotely worshipped him the way Seonghwa was making sure he didn’t leave one bit of Hongjoong untouched. 

Seonghwa hummed, admiring the way Hongjoong’s body fit against him. But for Hongjoong’s sake, he pulled the boy’s hoodie down lest he’d catch a cold. “How do you feel, Joong-ah?”

“Warm…” Hongjoong replied, a bit too quickly for his own liking. He didn’t like to think he was needy...but Seonghwa was doing things to him Hongjoong didn’t even know were possible (he knew that Seonghwa’s tongue would haunt him in the weeks to come). He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it shut, words failing him in the moment.

But thankfully for him, Seonghwa was able to pick up on his hesitation. “Can you handle me, Joong-ah?” He asked, nuzzling into Hongjoong’s neck with a soft sigh. “Do you still want me?”

“Y-yes…” Hongjoong groaned at how desperate he sounded. “I just don’t want to cum early like before…”

When Seonghwa laughed, Hongjoong could feel the warm vibrations on his back. “Joong-ah.” Seonghwa’s tone of voice changed, deep and thickly laced with honey, the kind that trapped Hongjoong in a sticky-sweet cage that he had no desire of escaping from. “If anything, I’m going to cum the moment I slip inside you. Do you even know how hard it is to keep myself from pressing into you?”

There was something about the way Seonghwa’s tone dipped into a space that made Hongjoong’s legs feel even more like jelly. The way his cock twitched at Seonghwa’s dirty talk was a can of worms he hoped Seonghwa didn’t notice popped right open with ease. “T-then, what are you waiting for?” Hongjoong asked, with a sudden urge of boldness (and an impatience to finally get a cock inside him after such a long fucking time), and pushed his hips against Seonghwa.

It was then that Hongjoong could feel just how hard the other boy was, the shift granting Seonghwa’s cock to slide between his soft, milky cheeks, gliding over an aching hole. It was a mistake and a blessing at once, making both Seonghwa and Hongjoong moan that neither of them cared who was louder.

“F-fuck, S-seonghwa, p-please…” Hongjoong begged, decided to fuck his complex and whine like the needy boy he was, rolling his hips to get Seonghwa to grind against him. “B-before I cum without even having your cock inside me…”

“If you keep grinding, Joong-ah, I won’t make it either.” Seonghwa’s control was starting to dissipate, hands sliding down until he could grip Hongjoong’s bare hips for something to ground himself with. “Can you relax for me?”

Hongjoong willed himself to stay still, keeping his weight on his arms as he tried to stay standing while Seonghwa dragged the tip of his cock along his sensitive hole. “Yes...I’m good, Hwa. Please...just...fuck me.”

And with Hongjoong begging so desperately like that, there was no way Seonghwa could delay it any further. Thanking his past self for preparing for this moment, he reaches over to the nightstand nearby, popping open the bottle of lube before coating his fingers with it. He gave himself a few strokes, coating the length in it before pressing warm fingers to Hongjoong’s hole.

“O-oh…” Hongjoong sighed when two of Seonghwa’s fingers pressed into him, making sure the younger boy was stretched and slick enough. 

“Fuck, Joong-ah. You look so sexy...how the hell could you think you’re not sexy?” Seonghwa mused in bewilderment as he nudged the head of his cock against Hongjoong’s hole, loving the way it made the boy underneath him squirm and whine. 

“B-because…” Hongjoong felt as if he was on the verge of tears. “N-nobody has touched me in so long.” He huffed a heavy sigh, back arching just a bit. “Especially not like this…”

Seonghwa groaned as he allowed Hongjoong’s hole to give way, just the tip nestled into Hongjoong’s sweet, warm heat. “What a fucking shame...how could no one see how absolutely gorgeous you are.” Though he was slowly burying his cock into a very pliant Hongjoong, he meant every word. “I promise you won’t go a day without hearing how incredible you are, Hongjoong-ah. And I won’t ever let you forget just what you do to me.”

Finally, Seonghwa had his hips flush the curve of Hongjoong’s cheeks, cock squeezed by such tight walls that he wondered if he could even last more than a few minutes. 

“S-seonghwa…” Hongjoong whined, head dropping low as his arms still did their best to keep him from falling down. “P-please…” He begged, not sure what he was even asking for. His insides were warm and full, thighs shaking with absolute delight at the feeling.  _ Too long, _ Hongjoong thought to himself. There was no way he could go that long without someone making love to him like this. 

“Don’t muffle your moans.” Seonghwa gripped onto Hongjoong’s hips a bit tighter, nearly losing himself to the way Hongjoong’s pink hole looked stretched around his girth. But he had half a mind to actually  _ move. _ If only Hongjoong could see what a beautiful sight it was. “I want to hear your pretty voice, Joong-ah.”

Hongjoong felt as he wasn't going to survive. He was embarrassed enough as it is, baring his backside to Seonghwa, letting all of his emotions hang out in a tension that he wasn’t even sure Seonghwa wanted when he suggested they have sex for the first time. Now Seonghwa wanted to hear what kind of babbling nonsense left his lips with a thick cock pumping into him?

He was definitely not going to live much longer. 

“H-hwa…” Hongjoong’s voice kept cracking with each smooth glide, his walls clinging onto Seonghwa’s length for dear life. “I c-can’t...I…” He let out a soft cry as Seonghwa’s cock rubbed deliciously against his prostate. “‘M gonna fall...h-hold me…”

Seonghwa pulled out, both of them whining in dissatisfaction, but he had half a mind to back himself onto the bed and bring the wobbly Hongjoong with him. Turning around, Hongjoong could finally see the look on Seonghwa’s face.

His cheeks were red, eyes dark and completely enamoured with Hongjoong.  _ No one has ever looked at me that way. _ Seonghwa carefully yet desperately moved Hongjoong onto his lap so they could face each other, Hongjoong’s legs wrapping around Seonghwa’s waist as he was gently eased back onto his cock again.

Hongjoong immediately whimpered once he was settled on Seonghwa’s lap, his cock buried inside him at a new angle. He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, head resting against his shoulders as they both rocked against each other, the friction turning Hongjoong into mush.

“C-cum...g-gonna cum…” Hongjoong warned, losing strength to lift his hips up. Seonghwa just held the younger by the hips and thrust up into the slick warmth of Hongjoong.

“I have you, Joong-ah.” Seonghwa managed to say between heavy groans. “Where do you want me? I’m so close, baby.”

“I-inside…” Hongjoong pleaded, shivering at the sweet pet name. “Oh f-fuck, please,  _ right there, Seonghwa!”  _ He cried out, gripping tightly onto Seonghwa’s hoodie as the older boy stroked right against his prostate.

Seonghwa hardly wanted to disappoint, so he thrust up until Hongjoong was shaking, babbling nonsensically as he hit that sweet spot. But he didn’t last too much longer, warmth coiling low in his abdomen as the combination of Hongjoong desperate wails for attention, the way his soft, plush walls sucked onto his cock with all their might, the way he so desperately wanted to show Hongjoong just what he can do to a man...Seonghwa brought Hongjoong’s hips down hard on his lap, muffling Hongjoong’s name into his clothed shoulder as he came deep inside the other.

The rough thrust had Hongjoong choke on air, fingers digging into the plush material of Seonghwa’s hoodie as he was filled even deeper than before. Despite the fatigue, his hips moved on their own, seeking just enough delicious, sticky friction until he too was letting Seonghwa’s hoodie muffle his scream, staining the gray fabric between them.

After a moment, Hongjoong raised his hips as Seonghwa’s cock slid out of him, gasping at the wet pop that followed. It was filthy, but it felt so good. He leaned his weight onto the older boy, making Seonghwa lie on his back, Hongjoong following after. The emptiness was a little bit more disappointing than he had thought, whimpering into Seonghwa’s ear as he felt cum slide out of him.

“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa whined, eventually gaining strength in his arms to wrap around the smaller boy. His heavy breaths had eventually died down, his limbs buzzing with thrilling pleasure. Finally,  _ finally, _ he had that sweet release that a hand and a sock just couldn’t do justice. This time he had, undoubtedly, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, clinging to him with such a lovely fucked-out expression that made his own heart sing in praise. “You good?”

“Mhm.” Hongjoong replied, nuzzling further into Seonghwa’s neck, panting softly against warm skin. “I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard.” He admitted a bit sheepishly, sighing as one of Seonghwa’s hands rested over one of his cheeks, squeezing the plush and soft flesh gently. Oh, he could really get used to this.

“Me neither.” Seonghwa groaned, stretching his legs off the bed before letting them fall back down. “You really milked me dry, Hongjoong.”

A small whimper left Hongjoong’s lips. “Park Seonghwa, stop using that  _ voice.” _ He protested weakly. “I can’t stand it.”

Seonghwa laughed. “What voice?” His other hand stroked Hongjoong’s clothed back softly. “Is it my accent?”

“T-that too.” Hongjoong pouted. “But your voice gets all deep...and thick...and it goes straight to my cock.”

Seonghwa could not help but laugh once more. “Oh, baby, if I can make you cum just by praising you...that could really make my day.”

Hongjoong responded by lightly tapping his cheek. “Stop it.” He protested, weakly pushing himself up to lay on his hip next to Seonghwa. There was still cum inside him, and he felt nervous to get up and walk, not knowing if he could handle it after the fucking of a lifetime. “Can you get a towel for me?”

“Sure, baby.” Seonghwa grunted as he sat up, staring into nothingness as he enjoyed the blissful afterglow for just a moment longer. But then he stood up, reaching for a pair of sweats to slide on in case any of the other members happened to be walking around. “Sit there and look pretty for me, hmm?”

Hongjoong just stuck his tongue out at the older boy, rolling back onto his stomach to keep himself from dirtying up the sheets. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened again, a fluffy towel sliding between his pliant legs to clean up the mess Seonghwa made. “Please put the towel in a separate pile...I don’t want to wash that with other towels…”

“You’re worried about that?” Seonghwa huffed a small laugh. “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen.”

Hearing this, Hongjoong sat up back in a flash to face Seonghwa, slightly wincing at the position he was in. “Are you telling me our members use the shower towels for…” He trailed off, covering his mouth with his hand. “Who?! Park Seonghwa, you tell me right now—” 

“Kidding!” Seonghwa lied with a cute laugh to hopefully calm Hongjoong down. “I’m just teasing, Joong-ah.” His words just earned a disapproving pout from Hongjoong. “You look quite cute when you pout.” Seonghwa laughed when Hongjoong’s expression changed, hiding his cherry red lips from Seonghwa’s gaze. “How can I kiss you if you’re hiding them like that?”

“Who says you can kiss me?” Hongjoong fibbed, grabbing the towel from Seonghwa’s hands and tossing it aside. “Why would you tease me like that?”

“Joong-ah.” Seonghwa tried pouting this time, kneeling on the floor in front of Hongjoong. “I’m sorry...can you please give me kisses? I don’t think I can handle going without your kisses.”

There were many shades of red that Hongjoong’s cheeks turned into, only making him look even sweeter than before. “Don’t be cute.” He said weakly before crawling up the bed and burying himself under Seonghwa’s blanket. But he didn’t protest when Seonghwa followed after him, slipping under the same blanket to press his torso against Hongjoong’s back.

Hongjoong especially did not protest as Seonghwa wrapped an arm around his middle, sliding a hand under his hoodie to rest against his stomach, nor when Seonghwa’s other hand carded through his hair. Hongjoong closed his eyes, humming at the sweet sensations. He couldn’t be mad at Seonghwa for too long anyway, not when the older boy made him feel like he was worth more than he could imagine.

“You’re so worth it...and then some.” Seonghwa purred, kissing the back of Hongjoong’s head. “Didn’t think a good dicking would make you see that.”

Hongjoong reached back and hit him on the head for the comment. But he kept still, letting Seonghwa pet him until he fell asleep.


	2. obviously i love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongjoong has chosen a particular attire that seonghwa just...could not resist. hongjoong still hasn't realized how incredibly ethereal he is. seonghwa doesn't mind reminding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd bc it is 4am
> 
> i wasnt planning on extending this universe but well your comments inspired me and here we are :D 
> 
> also i hope you like my clever title

Seonghwa froze as soon as he crossed the door frame into his and Hongjoong’s shared room. He was immensely unprepared for the sight that greeted him, and he had half a mind to close the door behind him and lock it. Hongjoong didn’t notice his suffering, so Seonghwa stood still and contemplated the many ways he could react to this.

With his mind bobbing between “do nothing” and “devour that man on sight,” Hongjoong finally noticed him awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other, just staring with wide-blown eyes. “Seonghwa, are you okay?”

“Okay?” Seonghwa’s voice cracked and he covered his mouth with a heavy sigh. “No, I’m not okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked, setting his phone down with a worried look in his gaze, which only drew more attention to his soft, pink lips. Seonghwa gathered that Hongjoong was indeed trying to kill him. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

Seonghwa  _ could _ play it cool, but his mind was short-circuiting because of the attire Hongjoong had chosen, and his mouth babbled without reason. “I’m perfectly fine.” He lied, and they both knew it. “Hongjoong-ah, why are you dressed like that?”

Fear and panic morphed into confusion onto Hongjoong’s face. He looked down, frowning, before looking back up at Seonghwa. “Because...it’s comfortable?”

“B-but...why... _ those?” _ Seonghwa fiddled his finger in the air like he was casting a spell at Hongjoong’s legs as if a different pair of shorts would take their place. “They’re so…”

“These are my favorite.” Hongjoong whined, a little offended. “If you’re going to say I’m childish for wearing pink shorts—”

“With strawberries!” 

“ _ With strawberries,” _ Hongjoong echoed a tad louder, “then—”

Seonghwa felt like his face was about to explode. “You’re not even wearing underwear!”

Hongjoong’s face turned red at the realization and he crossed his legs. “It’s hot!”

“You’re wearing a sweater!” Seonghwa yelled back, almost immediately covering his mouth again when he realized, based on the bare collarbones peeking out, that Hongjoong wasn’t wearing anything underneath that either. 

“A-and? I can wear a sweater if I feel like it.” Hongjoong frowned. “Why are you so upset at my outfit? It’s 6pm, I don’t feel like going to the studio today, I’m full from dinner, and I don’t have to wake up early tomorrow. Why can’t I wear these shorts and this sweater? Is it a crime?”

“Yes!” Seonghwa blurted out before his brain could stop him. “It’s too fucking sexy!”

It was then that Hongjoong realized  _ why _ Seonghwa is so upset, and not for the reasons he thought. Instantly his body grew warm, swallowing thickly as he watched Seonghwa, suddenly feeling very small. “O-oh…”

The two boys stare like that for a moment, Hongjoong wondering if Seonghwa wanted to  _ do _ something and Seonghwa debating if he should move or not. But the silence got suffocating and Hongjoong broke the silence.

“S-sexy? Really?” Hongjoong’s voice was quiet this time, aware of stickiness in the air. “Me?”

Seonghwa let out a tired groan. “I told you, Joong-ah, you’re  _ really _ sexy. And not just because of your clothes…” He paused, regarding the outfit another glance-over. “But it helps.” Hongjoong whimpered at the words, setting his phone aside and scooting so his back hit the wall behind him. “I meant it when I promised you that I wouldn’t let you forget it.”

“But!” Hongjoong started but he had nothing to retaliate with. “I wasn’t even  _ trying.” _

“That’s the point.” Seonghwa’s legs finally moved on their own, walking to Hongjoong’s bed and sitting on the edge. He turned his body so he could look Hongjoong in the eye. “Being sexy isn’t always making duck lips and bending over to ask for it. You...really startled me just by being who you are.”

Hongjoong’s curiosity was piqued. “Startled?” He asked, leaning forward to look in Seonghwa’s lap. “How so?”

“Do you want to see what you do to me?” Seonghwa teased right back, which earned a whimper from Hongjoong he didn’t even know he was holding back. They stared at each other for a while, Seonghwa gauging whether this was the kind of mood Hongjoong was okay with, and Hongjoong curious just to see if he really did have an effect on the older boy. Eventually Hongjoong gave a small nod in reassurance.    
  
Silently, Hongjoong crawled over to the side of the bed, sitting next to Seonghwa and leaning his body against him. He watched as Seonghwa unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down off of his legs, his girth outlined by the tight boxer briefs sitting on his hips. Still clothed and yet Hongjoong still gasped, a tiny little sound, splaying a hand on Seonghwa’s thigh. “This is from me?”

_ “Yes.” _ Seonghwa reassured the other, letting an arm slide across Hongjoong’s shoulders, over his arm and eventually around his waist. Hongjoong melted into the touch easily. “Do you want to?” Though Seonghwa left his question vague, the words floating in air between them, Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel weak at the thought of making Seonghwa hard just by his outfit. It was strange but...extremely pleasant. “Can I show you just what I want to do to you?”

“Please.” Hongjoong nodded, drawing his gaze from Seonghwa’s lap to his eyes. He had unintentionally leaned in, to which Seonghwa pulled him in closer to kiss him ever so softly. And, well, Hongjoong wasn’t going to deny such a sweet, soft thing, the embrace lulling him into calmness with an underlying eagerness.

Seonghwa took his hand, gently wrapping his fingers around Hongjoong’s palm and squeezing lightly. He then guided Hongjoong’s hand to rest over his clothed length, and it was then that Hongjoong really felt how hot and hard Seonghwa was feeling. With Seonghwa’s hands still resting over his own, lips locked in a sweet tangle, Hongjoong slid his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and stroked him gently.

It was a much different atmosphere than their first time (definitely much different than the second), and the gentleness of it all had Hongjoong feeling like he was going to be a puddle by the end of it. Still tasting each other’s lips and tongues, Hongjoong could swallow each small moan that left Seonghwa’s lips every time he tugged at his length the right way.

But eventually Seonghwa started to shake under his touch and he gently eased Hongjoong’s hand away, and parted their lips for the first time that evening. If he let Hongjoong rile him up like that, he was never going to last very long. “Joong-ah.” He said in that tone of voice that makes Hongjoong want to risk it all for him. “Lay down for me?”

“Only if you promise me something.” Hongjoong smiled, still pressed close to the older boy. 

“Oh? What is it?”

“Can you promise me...not to leave after?” He felt it was a silly question but there was nothing better than being completely enveloped by Seonghwa in a warm, blissful afterglow. “I...want to...keep you warm.” Hongjoong’s face grew redder by the second, almost as bright as his shorts. “You know...you can...stay inside...me...a-after.”

_ “Joong-ah.” _ Seonghwa just about growled, the sound going straight to Hongjoong’s groin (as he predicted it would). “How could I deny such a request?”

Hongjoong gently fell on his back then, snuggling up against the pillow with a small smile on his face. “H-hwa...come to me?”

Seonghwa could not resist his leader’s charms anymore. He laid down next to Hongjoong on his side, and took in the inviting embrace to kiss him just as softly as he had before. But this time, his free hand smoothed over Hongjoong’s thighs where he could reach until Hongjoong’s legs were opening up for him so pliantly. 

He teased Hongjoong through his strawberry shorts, the thin fabric almost non-existent as he palmed the length. Though Seonghwa was sucking on his tongue quite eagerly, Hongjoong moaned even more, legs shaking with each stroke. He was too lost in the kiss and Seonghwa’s hand on his cock that he hadn’t noticed Seonghwa take a bottle of lube with his other hand (Hongjoong thought he must have hid it under his pillow knowing they’d be on his bed for the next time they fucked, curse him for predicting all too well).

The hand on his erection stopped, pulling away for a brief moment of emptiness that had Hongjoong whimpering desperately. But he did not wait long until warm, slick fingers pressed against his hole. Hongjoong’s mouth opened, but nothing came out, and he stared at Seonghwa with a look in his eyes that had Seonghwa willing to risk it all for him.

“Good boy, Joong-ah. Relax and let me stretch you out.” Seonghwa praised his leader, knowing he full-well deserved every bit. Given that this was not their first time, and Hongjoong’s confidence was slowly building with each passing moment, it was easier to coax his fingers inside Hongjoong’s tight hole, pressing against his slick, warm walls. 

His fingers had Hongjoong panting against his lips, the tiniest and sweetest whimpers slipping from his lips into Seonghwa’s own as the older boy scissored him. Since they were much quieter today, Hongjoong could hear the wet sounds of Seonghwa’s fingers in his ass, and it felt a little filthy being able to hear how turned he was. “H-hwa…” He gasped softly, pulling apart so he could look at the other boy in the eyes.

“You want me?” Seonghwa asked though he knew the answer. He pressed his fingers as deep as he could, swirling his fingers so that Hongjoong was whimpering with the sensation. “Right here?”

“Y-yes…” Hongjoong admitted abashedly, but he wanted to be honest. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Seonghwa cursed under his breath. First it was the  _ shorts  _ (curse them and what they do to Seonghwa’s sanity), the way they cling to Hongjoong’s hips, revealing all of his soft milky legs. Then Hongjoong had the  _ audacity _ to  _ ask _ to warm his cock through the night which is a question he didn’t think their leader could say aloud. And  _ now _ he’s begging with swollen pink lips and a pretty pink hole that was stretched and slicked just for him? 

Hongjoong must have wanted to drain him completely.

“I won’t leave.” Seonghwa ran his clean hand through Hongjoong’s hair and kissed him ever so softly. “I’ll stay all night long.” Hongjoong melted at the kiss, whimpered at Seonghwa’s words. He was trembling softly, but he wasn’t fearful in the slightest; he knew Seonghwa would fulfill his promise. “Turn around, baby.” He cooed slightly, waiting for Hongjoong to face away from him before grabbing the sheets. Since they were planning to be there all night, he at least wanted them to be warm all the while. “Let me take off your shorts, don’t want them to get all dirty.”

Hongjoong agreed easily; they were his favorite pair of shorts. He didn’t want them to be crusty with cum, not even for Seonghwa. He slid them off with Seonghwa’s help before settling back on the bed comfortably. As Seonghwa wrapped the blanket around them both, Hongjoong closed his eyes and waited to Seonghwa to press against him.

The intensity of the first two times they had sex was gone, but the sweetness of Seonghwa’s touch was ever present. His feelings for Hongjoong never dissipated no matter how many times Hongjoong thought that Seonghwa might not enjoy it as much as he does. 

_ You’re sexy, Joong-ah. You’re so sexy. _

Seonghwa’s voice swirled in the leader’s mind, and he only barely gave an approval as he felt Seonghwa press his body against his back and nudge his cock between his cheeks. Having sex with Seonghwa was unlike any other time Hongjoong had ever felt. No one put so much care into his treatment; from prepping him to kissing him, to making sure they  _ both _ came...Seonghwa’s aura and presence gave him a sense of confidence about himself that he didn’t even know he had.

His thoughts slowly dissipated as Seonghwa’s hand lightly gripped his hip, slowly easing his girth past the tight rim of his hole. Seonghwa slid inside with ease, but Hongjoong revelled in every single inch until the older boy was flush against the curve of Hongjoong’s ass. A low groan left Seonghwa’s lips, and he clung into his leader tight. His hand then slid under Hongjoong’s soft pink sweater, caressing his stomach as he nuzzled into Hongjoong’s neck. 

“I’m not gonna last.” Seonghwa whined, pressing soft kisses to unmarked skin, loving the way Hongjoong reacted to him. “You keep squeezing me so tight, baby. Do you really want to milk me dry?”

“M-maybe…” Hongjoong teased, finding Seonghwa’s hand on his tummy and lacing their fingers together. “J-just like this...already...is so good…”

Seonghwa smiled against his skin. “You like being nice and full?” Hongjoong couldn’t even retort to that; he just whimpered softly, because he indeed felt so good just to have his hole stretched around Seonghwa’s girth. The thought alone made his own cock leak, making a sticky mess between his legs. But for Seonghwa, it was all worth it. “Don’t worry, Joong-ah, I won’t make you wait much longer.”

Hongjoong reached up for the hand that was carding through his hair, pulling it down so Seonghwa’s arm slid underneath Hongjoong’s neck. He brought Seonghwa’s fingers to his lips, kissing them ever so slightly. As Seonghwa pulled his hips back for the first time, Hongjoong moaned against Seonghwa’s fingers once his hole was full again. He was already in love with the gentle pace Seonghwa set for the evening, barely pulling back much because they were too desperate to be apart any more than they could. Even if Seonghwa pulled his cock back just so the tip was still held on tightly by Hongjoong’s walls...it was too much.

They needed to be closer. 

So Seonghwa’s soft little thrusts were absolutely perfect, Hongjoong whimpering each time. He busied himself with sucking on Seonghwa’s fingers to keep his voice down, squeezing his other hand, still laced with Seonghwa’s own to encourage him to keep moving.

And who was Seonghwa to deny Hongjoong anything?

“How are still so tight, baby? You really don’t want to let go of my cock?” Seonghwa mewled by Hongjoong’s ear, feeling a bit powerful knowing that Hongjoong loved it when he used that certain tone of voice. He even let his accent slip for good measure.  _ “Are you being greedy to keep my cock all to yourself?” _

Seonghwa’s fingers could not keep the noise that spilled from Hongjoong’s lips at bay. He was sure everyone in the dorm could hear the moan Hongjoong made, writhing slightly under his touch. “H-hwa…” Hongjoong whimpered, not even being able to form a complete sentence. 

_ “So greedy, Joong-ah. Keeping my cum all to yourself...not going to share?” _ Seonghwa teased.

“N-no…” Hongjoong admitted, lost in the moment. Despite the soft gentle rolls of Seonghwa’s hips, the older boy’s mouth was rough and filthy. The combination with Seonghwa’s sweet touches were so dangerous that Hongjoong couldn’t keep it in any longer. “C-cum...gonna...p-please.” He begged, openly panting against Seonghwa’s fingers.

“Cum, Joong-ah.” Seonghwa encouraged sweetly by Hongjoong’s ear. He pulled his fingers from Hongjoong’s mouth and lightly caressed his cheek. “Say my name, Joong-ah. Let me be greedy too.” Seonghwa closed his eyes for a moment, breath shuddering before he continued. “I only want you moaning my name when you’re about to cum.”

Hearing Seonghwa’s possessive nature creep into his words made Hongjoong snap. He did just that, forming a weak “Seonghwa” on his lips as his back arched and he came messily onto the sheets and his stomach where their hands were intertwined. To hear how Seonghwa felt about him enough to keep Hongjoong all to himself made him weak in the knees. He writhed as Seonghwa used a bit more force to bring his own orgasm about. “H-hwa...c-cum…”

“Y-yes, baby.” Seonghwa purred, groaning as Hongjoong’s tightening walls only made it harder for Seonghwa to keep control. “I’m gonna cum for you. Nice and deep how you want it.” As the heat in his gut grew, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Hongjoong’s ear. He let his leader hear every single little sound that escaped his lips as he rocked into Hongjoong desperately. Seonghwa wanted his heavy groans and whines to show Hongjoong that he was wrapped around his finger.

He was already much to deep into loving Hongjoong that it seemed silly to hold back and hesitate any longer. 

“H-hongjoong…” Seonghwa’s voice cracked, the aura of control and power he seemed to exude (especially from Hongjoong’s point of view) dissipated quickly. He too was weak to Hongjoong’s ways, and he wondered when the younger boy was going to realize that all Hongjoong had to do was ask. 

Seonghwa rolled his hips for the last time, stopping at a screeching halt with his cock buried into Hongjoong’s sensitive hole as deep as he could. Just like Hongjoong wished, Seonghwa cried out as he practically emptied himself into the other boy. He panted heavily against Hongjoong’s ear, letting Hongjoong’s walls squeeze every last bit out from him.

Feeling and hearing Seonghwa lose his self control, Hongjoong felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. He felt so satiated as hot sticky cum filled him to the brim, he felt so warm with Seonghwa wrapped around him so sweetly. But he felt this strange tug in his heart with the way Seonghwa treated him like he was the most precious thing on this planet.

He was falling in love with the way Seonghwa loved him.

“H-hwa…” He cried out desperately. “D-don’t leave. P-please...stay with me. Don’t...go anywhere. I…” He felt his chest become heavy and his eyes become teary just at the thought. “I...I really  _ need _ you, S-seonghwa.”

Seonghwa exhaled deeply, slowly coming down from the ecstasy that Hongjoong always brought him up to. Once he felt better in control of his words and actions, he did not dare pull out from Hongjoong when he sounded like he would die without it. “‘M not going anywhere.” Seonghwa reassured, his throat feeling as if it was coated in a sticky maple syrup; sweetest thing he’s ever tasted, but clinging onto him so tightly that he could not escape even if he wanted to. And Park Seonghwa did not want to escape even if the world came crashing down on them. “Relax, Joong-ah. I’m right here. I got you.”

Hongjoong’s heartbeat eventually slowed into a steady rhythm once he was reassured, for probably the hundredth time, that Seonghwa had no intentions of leaving him. And maybe Hongjoong had said he wanted to be with Seonghwa throughout the night. And maybe he meant that he didn’t want Seonghwa to leave him, ever.

If Seonghwa felt the same, Hongjoong knew he could die a happy man.

“T-thank you.” Hongjoong said quietly, allowing his eyes to close. Seonghwa’s breath against his neck was slowing too, both of them exhausted from a little bit more that a sweet fuck all tangled up in the sheets. “I...I really...appreciate...everything.” He managed to say, fighting around the cloying tendrils of sleep. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Seonghwa sleepily murmured back. He squeezed the hand that was still laced with Hongjoong’s. He didn’t want to let go for anything. “I told you...I’m not going anywhere.”

Hongjoong took those words as a reassurance that his feelings were not only valued, but reciprocated. He wanted to cry such happy tears...but he didn’t have the strength to do so. All he  _ could _ do was lay there in the warmth of Seonghwa’s body pressed against him, thick and sticky cock filling him like nothing else could, and pray that Seonghwa could read his thoughts.

_ I love you, _ were words that might have been said a bit too soon, but the feelings so strong despite his own lips being to weak to speak it into existence. 

But Seonghwa squeezed his hand even tighter then, murmured something so faint against his ear that Hongjoong was already on the train to unconsciousness that he did not hear the response to his silent prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
